


AoT One-Shots!

by Evil_Ranger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, Love, M/M, One Shot, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Ranger/pseuds/Evil_Ranger
Summary: Just A beginner writer trying to do Aot One-Shots.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 8





	1. Worthwhile (Jean x Armin)

Jean couldn’t feel the warm body of Armin that should be cuddling with him. Jean began to panic frantically, tapping on the empty sheets. He cursed under his breath and jumped out the bed. Not paying attention, he accidentally hit his knee on the bedpost. 

“Dammit! Armin, this isn’t funny!” Jean yelled. 

Jean limped towards the balcony door, which he saw to be unlocked. Grumbling, he angrily pushed the sliding door open, starling Armin to turn around. Jean blushed as the wind kicked up Armin’s robe, revealing some special treats. Jean shooed those thoughts away and limped towards Armin. Armin chuckled as he saw Jean attempted to come closer. 

“What are you doing out here? It’s 2 AM, and I am freezing! How are you not cold!?” Jean yelled. 

“I am used to stargazing in the lonely nights. It clears my mind A little bit.” Armin smiled. 

“Come back inside. I didn’t bruise my knee, started to have A panic attack, and wake up from my dream just to be shivering my ass off!”

“In Alaska,”

“In Alaska! Do I have to pick you up and carry you back inside, or are we taking the easy route? Don’t get me wrong; I am all about doing this the hard way.” Jean smirked. 

Armin waved off Jean’s threat and took his hand. Pulling him towards the edge of the balcony, Armin hugged him tightly. Jean was shocked by the sudden action Armin has done. Instantly, he returned the hug and placed his forehead onto Armin’s. 

“What’s going on, Armin? Is something bothering you?” Jean asked. 

“No? Yes? I am having A hard time deciphering. Jean? Am I hindering you?” Armin whispered. 

“No. Why would you believe that you are?” Jean questioned. 

Jean didn’t think Armin was hindering him. He believed that Armin had helped him in more ways than one. Sure, everything wasn’t smooth in their relationship, but they always made sure they were never mad at each other before the day’s over. Jean loosens his grip to see Armin’s face entirely. 

“You could have become valedictorian if it wasn’t for the incident. I saw you work so tirelessly to outsmart your rival. You placed pride in your work. When I came into the picture, everything spiraled into A downfall bottomless pit.” Armin sniffed. 

“Full of snakes, wooden stakes, and fire. And you know what? I wouldn’t change our adventures for anything. Let me ask you this. Who was the person who placed those cookies in my locker?” Jean smiled. 

Armin blushed. “I did.”

“Who was the one who took care of me for A week when I was very sick and accidentally threw up on?” Jean winked. 

Armin playfully punched Jean's arm. “I prefer to forget that one. You didn’t even say sorry!”

“I did too! I forced my brain to bake A chocolate cake for you! It just didn’t go so well. The point is, I am now feeling A bit frisky tonight.” Jean purred. 

Jean’s needy lips met Armin’s lips. Jean didn’t feel the urge to speak; he wanted to show. Armin moaned as Jean’s tongue swirled over Armin’s lips. Armin yelp when he felt A hand caress his growing bulge. Armin shivered once Jean planted his mouth onto Armin’s neck. 

“You should be more careful walking outside with just A robe. I am afraid I will have to warm this up for you.” Jean smirked.

Armin gasped. “P-Please! Inside!” 

“At your service.”


	2. By Your Side (Eren x Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi comforts Eren as he's been abused.

Levi was preparing himself A bubble bath. The feeling of hot water touching his skin made him shiver in excitement. Levi checked off merlot, the fifth wave novel, and quietness off his list. Taking off his robe, Levi began to submerge himself into A world of no regrets. Before his cheeks hit the water, he was startled by the knocking of his front door. Who in the hell was at Levi's house? Why in the hell would they bother someone this time of night? 

"Dammit! I work tirelessly in that sorry excuse of A school, and now I can't have some personal time for myself!?" 

Splashing water onto his floors, he quickly wrapped his towel around himself and went to answer the door. He didn't care how his appearance looked. He wanted to unleash his anger at whoever was disturbing him. Unlocking the door, Levi swung it open. 

"What in the hell do you want!? I was in the middle of-! E-Eren!?" 

"I-I'm sorry. You were the only person I knew around the neighborhood. I didn't mean to disturb you." Eren sighed, turning around. 

Levi grabbed Eren's shoulder. "Wait! Come inside. It's raining. You’ll catch A cold." 

Levi gestured to Eren to have A seat on the couch. It wasn't unlike Eren to stop by Levi's house this late. When they worked together, Eren loved to interrupt Levi's teaching by barging into his classroom and asking him absurd questions. Levi's class loved to see their teacher rage. It took patience and serious taming to not curse in front of them. Eren did, however, respected their distance outside of work. Levi couldn't put his finger on it, but something inside of him wanted Eren to keep his bubbly personality. He does not see that. 

"What's going on, Eren? Usually, you'd let me know when  you're stopping by." Levi said, sitting down beside Eren. 

Eren whimpered. "J-Jean. We had another fight. H-He-." 

"What did he do to you?" 

Eren showed him. Levi couldn't respond to what his eyes were seeing. Bruise marks plague Eren's back. Blood oozed from his open wounds. They weren't typical cuts; they were long, deep scars. From A pocketknife, perhaps? Levi glanced towards Eren's face. His shiner swelled with blood; dried blood covered Eren's lips. Levi's blood began to boil. He didn’t understand why someone would harm A innocent young man such as Eren. Levi carefully pulled Eren into A hug. He felt Eren's tears run down his shoulder. 

"You're staying here. I will get your things and clothes from that place tomorrow. That sick bastard." Levi grumbled. 

Eren sobbed. "L-Levi. Why didn't I listen to you sooner? I thought Jean would have changed for the better once I told him. I-." 

Levi rubbed Eren's neck. "Shh, Eren. Don't worry about him anymore. Our time together is now. Stay with me, please? He doesn’t deserve you." 

"Y-Yes. I will." 

Levi planted A kiss onto Eren's forehead. That seemed to calm Eren down. He wasn't going to let Eren go this time. Losing him two times was heart-breaking enough. Levi has forgotten his plans for tonight. Eren needed him, and Levi was going to give his full attention.


	3. You got this (Eren x Armin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin helps Eren confess his feelings at his Mother's grave.

Eren knew he couldn't do this by himself. He felt the urge to vomit once he has reached his mother's tombstone. No, not today. Eren was determined to let his emotions out on this cloudy day. Armin wouldn't allow him to return home and snuggle underneath his blankets. As Eren began to think of running away, Armin placed A hand onto his shoulder. 

"I am right here, Eren. There is nobody around. Nature is always here to listen. Don't hold back." Armin smiled. 

"Every time I look into your eyes, Momma, it's like you're telling me to become the man I need to survive this cruel world. I am trying so hard to find the purpose I was placed on this earth to achieve. Why did you have to leave so soon? Was he right all along? Was I the reason you couldn't find it in your heart to accept me? I did it. I am in A wonderful relationship, and I am very close to graduating high school. I hope you are proud of me, Momma." Eren sobbed. 

Eren fell onto his knees. He couldn't bear the crushing depression that quickly flooded his entire body. Armin tightly wrapped his arms around Eren, soothing him with light back rubs. Eren's chin was raised, gazing into Armin's eyes. Eren's sniffles weren't music to Armin's ears. He planted A kiss onto Eren's stained lips. Eren took this opportunity and kissed back. 

"It is bad timing, but I don't want to see you like this. You have wanted to do this for A few weeks now. I am proud of you that you faced this head-on." Armin cooed. 

"She was my idol. I stayed by her side, and yet, she still died." Eren sniffed, 

"It wasn't your fault, sweetheart. Things in life happen for A reason. I am certain you were the last person on her mind. She loved you, Eren. I saw the compassion in her eyes as we watched her on her deathbed. Her death wasn't in vain, and it was to protect you."

A Japanese cherry blossom fell onto Eren's mother's grave. Eren gently picked it up and gave it to Armin. Armin looked at him, confused. He slowly placed his hand out, and Eren placed it in his hand.

"Without you, I wouldn't have been the person I am today. How come you chose me over Jean? I thought he was so much better than me." Eren sighed. 

"Easy! Jean isn't Eren. My heart beats for the same man who saved me from those bullies months ago. This scar represents the battle that I had to face alone. You stopped that wound from getting deeper. I love you, Eren." Armin smiled. 

"I love you too, Armin. I want some ice cream now."

"No way. That's all you ever eat when you're depressed like this! I say we go for pizza instead!" Armin beamed. 

"But Armin!" 

Armin placed A finger onto Eren's lips. Eren huffed in defeat and stood up, and he couldn't say no to his beloved boyfriend. Even if he was annoying sometimes, that was for another time. Armin smiled in victory and walked back with Eren to finish their day in peace.


End file.
